LoveClan
by Blazestar of LoveClan
Summary: It's all about a kit named Lightningpaw, and it's abut her life, so this story will be long. When she becomes leader, her kin becomes mate with their kin (As if they don't care they cousins they just love each other .3.) HOPE YOU ENJOY!


Prologue

There Once were 5 clans in the forest, FruitClan living in the short grasses and the clan of spring, EarthClan living in pure dirt and mud and clan of winter, FlameClan lives in sand and rocks clan of the summer, StarClan lives in the sky of dead cats who roam the cat heavens and the clan of meteorites. And last but not least, LoveClan the most powerful clan in the forest they can survive any season, Well Onto the story hope u enjoy!

❤Prophecy: Death awaits for close kin,as kin becomes leader with sin(It means that their parents were destined to die so Lightingpaw becomes leader with Dark Forest power from Steelpelt her uncle and StarClan power From Thunderears and Flamefur)

Chapter 1

The snores of cute little apprentices filled the den two fell asleep touching pelts while the others slept separately. Dawn cracked into sunlight as the whole clan was still sleeping. footsteps pattered in the camp entrance a gray tabby signaled with his tail and whispered "Beepaw steal a kit in the queens den quick!" The black apprentice flew over to the queens den. Lightningpaw heard a faint mew of her little sibling Scrapkit. She got up alarmed and Yowled the whole camp looked at the intruders. Applestar came out his den and yowled "FLAMECLAN INTRUDERS!" Beepaw was stuck and two LoveClan warriors blocked the exit while Waterfoutain a gray queen protected all the kits of the queens, Rosedapple,Flamefur,Orangecream and Skytail clawed the heck out of the poor apprentice until both ears were torn one eye blinded and patches of fur gone. Beepaw ran away leaving the camp. Meanwhile Applestar was fighting the gray tabby deputy of FlameClan Silverfall. Applestar grabbed him by the scruff and threw him up the stonecliff(rockpile or highstone) Applestar leaped up and clawed his eyes. "I'M BLIND I CAN'T SEE!" he yowled. He panicked and slipped off the cliff he fell twisting a paw breaking his jaw and broke his leg. All of the warriors and apprentices of FlameClan retreated Stonebell his sister and Needletrout his mate picked him up and ran for the exit. Except two of the strongest warriors versed Thunderears and Flamefur Lightningpaw's parents. She went to help them as each kit sibling of hers followed. Before she could tell them stop a Apprentice killed them all one bye one. Tears coming out of her eyes she attacked the FlameClan apprentice Duskpaw who was older and much bigger than her. She clawed both ears in anger bit his tail and flipped him over on his back. Duskpaw kicked her stomach and Lightningpaw flew and landed on her back he pinned her down. "Sorry little one but time is up,time for your life to end"he growled he reached for Lightningpaw's neck. But was pulled away from her older sister Icyfang. She threw him into a thorn bush a thorn stabbed his eye. "MY EYE!"Duskpaw yowled. His sister Sunpaw hissed at Lightningpaw "Mouseheart". "Why don't you go running back to your clan weakling, or else you will end up like Silverfall,Beepaw and your brother" growled Icyfang her claws sliding out." I mean I have no problem of you dying". Sunpaw's eyes wide with horror she ran with her brother by her side."ICYFANG!" yowled Lightningpaw. She looked her parents way and saw that both were still

Chapter 2

Icyfang,Ravenheart,and Lightningpaw ran over to their parents with their last words to say. 'Where are the kits?" strained Flamefur."Dead"answered Icyfang. "We will always have your back you three". Answered their father Thunderears. "Drag the kits over here so we can die a family". They did as they were told and buried the kits near their parents. Lightningpaw, You have a destiny behind your future."Death awaits for close kin,as kin becomes leader with sin".Thunderears and Flamefur died with their last words. the clan gathered over Flamefur and Thunderears. Orangecream(Flamefur's mother)Gingerstorm(Flamefur's father), Reeftail the medicine cat(her brother) ,Stormears(Thunderears's dad),Skytail(Thunderear's mother) and The deputy Sealfur(Thunderears's sister) gathered around their kin. "No not you too Thunderears"cried Sealfur. Applestar yowled for a clan meeting." As you know We have lost 3 kits 1 queen and 1 warrior."And now we have 5 cats joining StarClan, Thunderears,Flamefur,Tinkit,Scrapkit and Redkit". "Now Blossompaw,Graypaw step up here. The apprentices did what they were told. "Will you follow the warrior code and protect the clan even if it cost your lives?" "I do". Answered Graypaw "I do" said Blossompaw feeling nervous. Then by the Powers of StarClan, Graypaw will now be know as Grayclaw for being the first kit to hunt a mouse, and Blossompaw will now be known as Blossombelly from her injury. Both warriors stood tall,"GRAYCLAW BLOSSOMBELLY,GRAYCLAW BLOSSOMBELLY!" The clan shouted. "WAIT!" said the medicine cat, Reeftail. "what?" Applestar questioned. "Lightningpaw should be a warrior!" he suggested. "But she's way too young!" growled Spottedhazel,Plus she got my daughter a horrible name!"Oh please Spottedhazel, she was possessed Steelpelt." meowed Skytail. "So what? why does **she** have to be a warrior? She's a monster! and what is a medicine cat going to do about it? all they do is heal cats!"challenged Spottedhazel. Reeftail walked all the way up nose to nose with Spottedhazel."Medicine cats **save** cats not heal them, plus Lightningpaw should be a warrior, She gave the warning call to the whole clan, if it weren't for her, Waterfoutain would be you like that? to see your mate dead?" he retorted. Spottedhazel stayed silent and dipped his head down with sorrow. "No". "That's what I thought, and remember **Mr. Know-it-all** medicine cats are almost as important as leaders."Now,what about it Applestar?". "Yes". Lightningpaw you showed bravery today, You shall be name Lightningblaze in memory of my niece Flamefur.

Chapter 3

The day was all going good until she was put in a patrol with her best friend and clanmate."Great" thought Lightningblaze."I'm stuck with a clanmate I almost killed, and a stalking weirdo". Blossombelly padded next to her, "You know it's okay to talk to me now, you've been silent the whole time at your warrior ceremony" she said."I know but it's just your father, He jumps to conclusions for no reason, I already lost both parents and siblings" she looked up at her. She scented kittypet,"Blossombelly you get that kittypet out of our territory, Me and Grayclaw can rescent over at FruitClan territory". She nodded her head and raced through the bushes."You okay?" Grayclaw said. "Ye-" he put her tail over her mouth. "You've lost enough Lightningblaze maybe we can have some fun instead? he questioned me. "But if Spottedhazel finds out- "Spottedhazel Smottedfazel, C'mon! We have until dawn! Lightningblaze raced along with him over the moors. She then stopped looking back feeling she was being stared at and continued on. Lightningblaze hesitated then not seeing Grayclaw. A gray cat leaped out of the bushes toppling her over on her back. She spluttered leaves out of her mouth surprised."HA got ya"teased Grayclaw. She batted at his belly with her hind legs and threw him into a pile of leaves. He popped his head out leaves stuck on him everywhere and mostly his tail. "I got you now turkey!" They played and played until Grayclaw was dragged into the darkness. "MROOWWWW! HELP MEEEEEE!" he yowled. Then a blunt rock hit her in the head. Blackness filled her eyes and everything went silent.

Chapter 4

Blossombelly smelled the scent of blood so she chased the kittypet away and followed the scent. The scent ended at Lightningblaze's bloody head."Blossombelly"she strained."Get the moonhigh patrol quick…. and bring Reeftail too". Blossombelly sat there shocked."NOW!"she yowled. Frightened Blossombelly ran for her life and didn't look back until she was at camp bumping into her mother. Her mother saw the horrified look on her face."What's wrong?" she asked. "We need you, RIGHT NOW!" she panted. "Grayclaw has been kidnapped and Lightningblaze is hurt, It looks like someone threw a rock at her head she's the one who sent me here". "Wait then were is your father…."They looked at each other. Reeftail and the moonhigh patrol raced to where Lightningblaze sat. Reeftail raced over her and smelled the rock near her. "It's true Blossombelly" he said answering her thought. "It was your father".


End file.
